magic_20fandomcom-20200213-history
The Shell
The Shell The Shell is an application used by the wizards of Medieval Europe to manipulate the repository. It was originally developed by Phillip, though Jimmy takes credit for the idea, and it is in constant development by all of the wizards in Medieval Europe. Jeff's primary occupation is developing The Shell and he has contributed at least 30% of the functions. The Shell is basically a GUI (or more like VUI:Vocal User Interface) for the repository file. The commands and functions programmed into the shell, which are all in badly translated Esperanto, take the input variables from the user and make edits to the repository file. For instance, the command "Levi Objekto" first takes the input parameter from the user (where the wizard is pointing), identifies that object in the repository and then changes the position of that object again using the input parameter from the wizard. The shell and its redundancies are hosted on several corporate and government servers. The wizards have a transparency rule that nobody can develop functions and make them inaccessible to the rest of the community. Jimmy was caught breaking this rule in Off To Be The Wizard when he took one of Martin's macros with the command "Groovy" and created an improved version using the command "Groovier". Using the Shell requires that the wizard wear a robe of a particular cut and a conical hat and be holding either a staff 5 feet in length (not counting the topper) or a wand 1.5 feel in length. Starting with book 3, this requirement has been removed for everyone but Jimmy. Fun Fact: In 2012, a comic book series called SAGA was first published. The writer uses Esperanto to represent the language of the inhabitants of the planet called Wreath. Since the inhabitants are magic users, the writer typically only uses Esperanto when the characters are casting spells. I believe the video game series The Elder Scrolls have also used Esperanto in relation to magic. I am not sure about the details. Enable User Incantation: * Supren Supren, Suben Suben, Maldeskstra dekstra, Maldeskstra dekstra, Bee Aye Komenco Commands: * Levi - levitate * Kopio/Kopiu - copy * Detrui - destroy * Eskapi - escape * Halti - stop * Flugi - Fly * Komuniki kun (Insert name of Wizard) - Communicate with a wizard (Ex. Komuniki Kun Gary, Komuniki kun Martin) * Radion - Ray ** Radion de ruĝa lumo - ray of light ** Radion de varmo - ray of heat * Statistikoj - Statistics (a shortcut for finding entries for specific things in the repository) * Transporto - transport ** transporto londono kvin - transport london 5 (pasture outside of camelot) ** transporto ronda tablo - transport round table (the granite table in the great hall of camelot) ** transporto al armeo post alpha - transport to army post alpha (in front of an army outside of camelot) * ŝnuro kvar metrojn - rope four meters * ĉi tiu iras al la dek unu - google translated it to "this one goes to eleven " (amplifies voice) * Persona ŝildo - Personal Shield * transporto unua atlantis kunveno - transport to the Atlantis Meeting. translates to "transport first Atlantis meeting" Known Macros * Groovy - Uses part of Martin's salutation. Creates a giant motion controlled version of Martin * Groovier - A Jimmyfied version of the Groovy macro (ripped off and improved). * Starigis la scenejo - set the scene (the beginning of Martins salutation) * Bamf - Works in conjunction with a special pouch, filled with an unknown substance. Martin throws the pouch, speaks the word, and is teleported to the pouch's location with the sound and visual effects of X-Men's Nightcrawler. The Interface The sorceresses of Atlantis have a similar version of a repository program that they call The Interface. It is more advanced the program used by the wizards of medieval Europe and uses a visual interface that only the sorceresses can see. Brit the Younger has also projected a subset of the Interface on a rectangular piece of glass to act as a remote control for her home, making it look like a highly-advanced tablet. This is to allow her servant Nick to be able to work with items around the house. The Gateway The Gateway is used by Indian fakirs and identifies users by the length of their fingernails. Usage requires playing the pungi. Jimmy's Shell After Jimmy's return to Medieval England, he has started working on his own version of the Shell. Unlike the original one, this one appears to use English commands and only responds to Jimmy. Trivia * In the original edition of the first book, the "Konami code" spell was incorrectly translated into Esperanto, with the word "left" being translated as "lasis" instead of "maldekstra". "Lasis" does indeed mean "left", but only as a past form of the verb "to leave", not as a direction. Subsequent editions corrected that mistake.